


Confidence And Charisma

by SamuelJames



Category: History Boys (2006), Skins (UK)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stonem from Skins as part of The History Boys. Refers to plot of film as if Tony had been part of their class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence And Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Confidence and Charisma  
> Characters: Dakin, Posner, Scripps and Tony Stonem  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Tony Stonem from Skins as part of The History Boys. Refers to plot of film as if Tony had been part of their class.  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for The History Boys film and series 1 of Skins  
> Disclaimer: The History Boys belongs to Alan Bennett, Nicholas Hytner and 20th Century Fox. Skins belongs to Jamie Brittain, Bryan Elsley and Channel 4. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic. Theme was a character from one fandom moved to another and being a part of that fandom. Prompt was Skins, Tony, The History Boys.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stonem and Dakin have this great friendship with an undercurrent of rivalry. Scripps watches them both pursuing Fiona. It’s Dakin who charms her first but there’s no bitterness, Stonem just moves on to his next conquest. Even though all the boys get along Posner always takes Dakin’s side when there’s an argument. Stonem teases Posner about his crush on Dakin and tries to encourage him to be more confident. It’s easy for him to say oozing confidence and charisma the way he does. The same way Dakin does only Dakin has a nicer smile.

Posner wishes he could have even part of their confidence. He doesn’t get how someone can feel so happy, so sure of themselves. They’re the centre of their friends’ worlds and yet not arrogant about it. It’s always been like that all the way through school. They follow in Dakin and Stonem’s footsteps, listening to second hand tales of smoking and girls. Scripps calls them out on some of their stories but usually they’re telling the truth.

Stonem talks about boys sometimes to Posner. Doesn’t tell the others but tells Posner it’s okay to be different, that Dakin will never return his feelings and he should try to meet some other gay guys. He tells him kissing a boy isn’t all that different from kissing a girl and how it can feel great to kiss someone you really like. Posner is surprised, Stonem is so matter of fact about things in a way Posner could never be.

All the boys are working hard, they still see each other outside school occasionally but even then it’s mostly to study. Irwin has been challenging them all and Posner talks to him about his problem. He’s labelling it a problem but yet he’s not sure it is. Any of his friends would surely deal with it much easier. Dakin’s fully aware of his crush now, he’d have to be blind not to be. Stonem and Scripps are completely supportive.

There’s some rivalry between Dakin and Stonem as they try to outdo each other in an effort to impress Irwin. The rest of the boys think this stems from a need to be liked. They’re so used to getting what they want. What could have been a disaster ends up going well, as only it could for those two. Both of them propositioned Irwin and he’d agreed, to both.

Then there’d been the accidents. In a freaky coincidence Irwin had been injured and Hector killed. A mile away Stonem was crossing the road, pondering his potential threesome and he’d been knocked down. All the boys were upset, particularly Dakin. He still had his friend but he’d changed, lost the spark to his personality. He was much quieter after the accident. In truth Dakin felt a little lost, his confidence and loud stories seemed crass without Stonem by his side.


End file.
